Tolerante intolerancia
by Ldy'-Hinata
Summary: [Traducción de Tolerant intolerance, por Hatochan] KakaIru. Oneshot. Kakashi tiene un repentino cambio en sus percepciones sobre su relación con Iruka.


Título original: Tolerant intolerance

Título en español: Tolerante intolerancia

Autora original: **Hatochan**

Traducción: Ldy'Hinata

Género: Angst/Romance

Pareja: KakaIru

Publicado originalmente: 30.11.2006

Estatus: Completo.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora original:**

Estaba en mi cabeza y no se iba. Al punto que no podía hacer mis tareas, entonces tuve que escribirlo. Espero que nadie sufra.

Tolerant Intolerance

Sumario: Kakashi tiene un repentino cambio en sus percepciones acerca de su relación con Iruka.

Advertencias: Lenguaje, situación sexual (chico x chico), posibles imágenes médicas perturbantes, lenguaje grosero, suficiente SAP para poner a los hijos de tu dentista en Harvard (en verdad, casi tengo naúseas con tanta dulzura, pero… a algunas personas le gusta).

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Chasing Cars es propiedad de Snow Patrol.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la traductora (yo!!!):**

Bien, yo soy de esas "algunas personas" (como dice Hatochan XD) fascinadas por el excesivo azúcar y lo tierno, así que ya se imaginarán la razón por la que escogí ésta para traducir¿no?

He cambiado algunas cosas, como los modismos de nuestro idioma. Y también tengo un pequeño problemilla con determinadas palabras (simplemente, no las puedo escribir, me quedo en "maldición", "demonios" y una que otra por allí. Es un trauma que tengo. Soy rara, lo sé…), por eso el fic está un poco suavizado. Igual, es una historia muy buena y conserva su esencia, espero que la disfruten. Como siempre, tengo el permiso de la autora.

Otra vez el disclaimer: Si la historia no es de mi autoría, mucho menos los personajes. Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.

---------------------------------------------------------

_**Thanks, Hatochan!!!! XD**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tolerante intolerancia**

"Oh, Dios… Iruka!!!"

"Ka-kashi- ahhhn!!!"

Cabellos plateados caen hacia adelante, trazando su camino sobre húmedos mechones café, empapados en sudor, tormenta y rubí se pierden perezosamente dentro de una mirada anhelante color chocolate, pálidos dedos lentamente liberan la piel dorada de su feroz opresión. Los dos shinobis de Konoha dulcemente se derriten juntos por un breve instante mientras el latido de sus corazones empieza a normalizarse.

Kakashi acomoda su cabeza en el confortable espacio creado por el hombro y el cuello de Iruka. Respiraciones entrecortadas remueven sus cabellos, formando un halo a través de la almohada, el más joven correspondiendo al peliplateado. "Oh, demonios. 'Ruka, eso fue…"

"Sí." Iruka concuerda con el comentario aún no dicho, su voz satisfecha y pesada. Desliza sus dedos del ahora relajado agarre de su compañero y los hace correr ligeramente a lo largo de la bien formada espalda de Kakashi, ahora cubierta con sudor. "Lo fue." Un gemido bajo retumba profundamente en su pecho, vibrando a través del hombre situado encima de él. Se transforma en un tarareo, la melodía es familiar y dulce; la favorita de Iruka. Mientras cesa lentamente, nace una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. "Tal vez debería salir en misiones más seguido, si esto es lo que sucede cuando regreso".

"¡Demonios, no!" Kakashi levanta su cabeza, está hablando en serio. En su rostro se dibuja una aún más seria expresión mientras encara a su compañero. La felicidad y calma del momento son destrozados por una más fuerte emoción. "Tú no deberías haber sido asignado a ninguna misión… Tsunade-baaba debió haber estado fuera de sus jodidos cabales para enviar a un chuunin a –"

"Hey, hey, hey," el más joven se retuerce en el abrazo del otro, tratando de sacudirse de él. "Primero que nada, no hables de esa forma tan irrespetuosa sobre nuestra Hokage", dice mientras levanta una ceja y esta vez es él quien pone cara de desaprobación. "Y segundo¿tan poco confías en mis habilidades como ninja?

Kakashi se irrita nuevamente. "Eso no es de lo que estoy hablando, y tú sabes –"

"No, eso es exactamente lo que estás insinuando; que yo no soy un shinobi capaz", gruñe el moreno mientras empuja al jounin fuera de sí, siseando por el ligero dolor que le provoca sentir al otro saliendo de su cuerpo de una forma tan brusca. Ropa dispersa en el suelo es recogida y usada para limpiar el ahora frío desastre esparcido sobre el estómago de Iruka, huella de sus recientes actividades. Continúa a la defensiva mientras retira las últimas líneas blancas sobre su estómago y la parte inferior de su cuerpo. "Yo sé que no soy un jounin de élite como tú, Kakashi, pero soy un soldado de Konoha y perfectamente capaz de llevar a cabo misiones cuando mi Hokage lo estima en beneficio de nuestra villa".

"¿Practicaste eso frente al espejo?", resopla el ninja copia. Ha rodado hacia el otro lado de la cama cuando el otro hombre, oh tan despiadadamente, lo expulsó de su bastante íntima y cómoda posición, escuchando en un enojado silencio hasta que el último fragmento del discurso de Iruka tocó una pequeña parte de su ligeramente aturdida mente. Riendo a voz en cuello, el ninja de cabellos plateados toma la camisa sucia de las manos del otro, la lanza sobre el borde de la cama y envuelve ambos brazos alrededor del protestante chuunin. "'Ruka¿estás haciendo avisos de servicio público en tu tiempo libre? Porque eso fue muy inspirador".

"No estoy bromeando, Kakashi." Gruñe el delfín, rehusándose a ser distraído por el entretenimiento de su compañero. Iruka se retuerce y lucha para liberar sus brazos contenidos. "¡Actúas como si yo fuera un civil sin entrenamiento, o peor, sólo una persona deficiente y de nivel inferior que no es capaz de hacer más que pasar sus días en la oficina de misiones o cuidar de rodillas heridas en la academia!" Iruka elevaba su voz cada vez más y su rabia parecía apartarse del ninja peliplateado hacia una tangente. "¡Porque sabes lo que dicen: Aquellos que no pueden, enseñan!".

Kakashi sintió una punzada de dolor en la voz de Iruka, aún cuando reconoció las palabras como aquellas que fueron susurradas con malicia por otros ninjas que simplemente estaban celosos de las habilidades del delfín. Y se percató de algo más. _Habla sobre inseguridades del pasado porque aún son inseguridades para él, especialmente desde que su misión tuvo algunos incidentes. _Ojos de distinto color se posan sobre la piel dorada, recientemente cubierta con numerosos vendajes, el más largo envolviendo completamente la parte superior del brazo del moreno.

El jounin sacude su mente para deshacerse de los residuos de pánico. Había retornado de su propia misión a horas de la tarde, una clase-B que afortunadamente realizó sin contratiempos, cuando se encontró con Genma justo fuera de la oficina de misiones. El otro shinobi le había informado rápidamente de la aparición de Iruka en las puertas de la villa temprano por la mañana, cansado y sucio y SANGRANDO Y ENVENENADO… _Cálmate 'Kashi, él ya está bien. Está justo aquí, en tus brazos, con su traserito aún adolorido gracias a ti y renegando como siempre. _Su reacción había sido excesivamente fuerte al saber la noticia, algo que él atribuía al hecho que, simplemente, no había esperado que el chuunin sea enviado en ninguna misión. Iruka siempre esperaba su regreso en el cuarto de misiones, o al menos no lo asesinaba cuando el jounin se aparecía en el cuarto del moreno a horas inesperadas y en espantosos estados de higiene y lesión. Kakashi no había estado preparado para la desviación de su rutina, así que por eso estaba enojado con la Hokage por enviar a Iruka al campo de acción, incluso si él era el más indicado. Había arruinado su horario. Sí, eso era.

"Bien, lo más probable es que tu deseo sea concedido, porque estoy seguro de que la Hokage no volverá a confiarme más misiones. Nuestras tropas no serán tan considerables como una vez fueron, pero hay abundantes ninjas que no habrían sido descubiertos y destrozados hasta casi perder los manuscritos que fueron enviados a recuperar en una misión clase-C". La charla triste de Iruka no se había detenido, a pesar de los intentos de Kakashi por reiniciar el contacto.

Kakashi respira hondo muchas veces antes de golpear su frente contra la del otro hombre, no fuerte, sólo lo suficiente para captar su atención. "Iruka, sabes que yo no pienso esas tonterías. Las personas que creen todo ese rollo sólo son unos bastardos celosos que no entienden lo que significa trabajar enseñándole a esos pequeños demonios día sí y día no. Y tú sabes que no debes escuchar sus idioteces." El jounin tomaba turnos para mirar fijamente cada piscina marrón. "Tú sabes que sé que eres el mejor chuunin de Konoha, maldición, e incluso mejor que la mitad de los jounin. Maldición, todos saben que podrías convertirte en jounin sin el menor problema, si decidieras tomar los exámenes". Kakashi empezó a rozar la punta de su nariz de un lado para otro a través de la cicatriz del otro. Mejilla, nariz, mejilla y todo el camino nuevamente. "De lo que he leído de tu clase-C, debería haber sido etiquetada como una maldita A, y no solamente NO perdiste los rollos sino que también te las arreglaste para conseguir los códigos para descifrarlos".

Su voz se suavizó a medida que continuaba. "Escucha, no eres un inútil, no un ninja incapaz… y no estás realmente enojado conmigo por cuestionar la sanidad mental de la Hokage".

El ninja mayor sintió su cuerpo entero iluminarse con la risa burbujeante que provino de la boca del moreno. Iruka reía mientras hablaba. "Buen intento, Hatake… tus tácticas de distracción son deplorables, muuuuuuuy obvias". El Moreno se calló y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Era más que evidente para Kakashi que Iruka estaba aún obsesionado con los detalles de su misión.

Kakashi se acurrucó más cerca de su compañero, esparciendo besos a lo largo de sus labios rosados y la oscura cicatriz horizontal. _Kami, él es realmente precioso. Pienso que otra ronda podría despejar su mente de todas esas cosas. Ciertamente funcionaría para mí._ _Hmmm. Es curioso como soy yo el que empieza a enojarse y termina siendo el que trata de calmarlo. _"Creo que nuestra anterior performance exige una repetición¿ne?".

"Estoy realmente cansado, Kakashi". Iruka le sonríe forzadamente. Besa al jounin suavemente, luego se acomoda para echarse a su lado, dándole la espalda. "¿Vas a quedarte esta noche?"

Una mirada gris y roja observa fijamente la espalda de aquella cabeza oscura. _Maldición, aún está disgustado. _Kakashi debate por un segundo. Normalmente no se queda toda la noche, escabulléndose en las primeras horas de la mañana, antes de que Iruka despierte. Y si el chuunin estaba descontento con su presencia esta noche, entonces hacer una retirada rápida podría funcionarle como ventaja. Por supuesto, Iruka no le había pedido que se vaya.

"Sí, si no te importa."

"Prepararé el desayuno en la mañana". La respuesta vino en la forma de un somnoliento murmullo, Iruka abrazándose a sí mismo con más fuerza y enterrando su cara en la almohada.

Kakashi se recostó sobre su espalda, brazos detrás de su cabeza, mirando sin expresión hacia el techo.

--------------------------

El jounin no estaba seguro sobre cuanto tiempo había estado dormido, una situación rara para el altamente entrenado shinobi. Sólo ocurría cuando Kakashi dormía con Iruka, sea el apartamento de éste o en el suyo propio. El ninja peliplateado sólo alcanzaba tal nivel de seguridad y confort en esa situación específica. Aunque algunos instintos estaban demasiado arraigados como para prescindir de ellos. Kakashi permaneció perfectamente quieto, incluso su respiración, ojos apenas abiertos mientras se reconectaba con su entorno; estaba curioso sobre lo que había disturbado su precioso sueño profundo.

_Juzgando por la luz en el cuarto, deben ser alrededor de las 4 ó 5 a.m. Hay un ave en el tejado practicando algunas arias antes del alba. Aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarme. Supongo que finalmente me moví en algún punto de la noche; mis brazos están atrapados entre nosotros. _Kakashi enterró su nariz profundamente en el nido de cabellos oscuros sobre el cuello del otro, buscando su calor otra vez. _Supongo que es por esto que siento tanta calidez, de hecho, casi quema y… ¿Iruka está temblando? _

Kakashi abrió sus ojos completamente, parpadeando para adaptarse a la oscuridad de la habitación, y enfocándose en su compañero de cama. El moreno, efectivamente, estaba temblando ligeramente, su cuerpo entero vibrando, sacudiendo un poco las sábanas y las mantas donde éstas estaban tendidas a lo largo de su hombro. Curiosidad y preocupación lo obligaron a desperezarse y moverse. Un brazo pálido se desliza sobre los vendajes, y una mano aparta los gruesos cobertores del cuerpo del delfín. "Hey, 'Ruka¿tienes frío?".

No hubo una respuesta, por supuesto que Kakashi no esperaba una si el hombre estaba aún dormido. Como él asumió Iruka estaba. Hasta que colocó su mano en el pecho moreno. Los latidos de Iruka golpeaban con fuerza su tórax, como truenos contra la palma de Kakashi. De lejos, demasiado fuerte para ser producto de un simple sueño. Hubo un severo cambio en la respiración del chuunin. El jounin apoyó su cuerpo sobre su codo y se inclinó sobre el otro. "¿Iruka¿Iruka, estás bien?" _¡¿Acaso está llorando?!_

De nuevo, no hubo respuesta. Kakashi retiró mechones de pelo empapados de sudor del rostro del chuunin, secretamente buscando algún rastro de lágrimas. _Maldición, está ardiendo. _"Iruka, despierta".

El moreno parpadea numerosas veces antes de abrir sus ojos, inclinando su cabeza para intentar seguir sonido de la voz de Kakashi. Le toma otros instantes lograr posar su mirada en el ninja copia, sus órbitas chocolates no focalizan y tiene que luchar contra la urgencia de cerrarlas nuevamente. Kakashi siente como sus propios latidos se aceleran repentinamente. El chuunin intenta hablar. "K-ka-shi…". Su voz suena vacilante y notoriamente forzada. De pronto, Iruka voltea y vomita sobre el borde del colchón. El hedor de la bilis está acompañado de la característica esencia de la sangre. Mucha sangre.

_No te desesperes, no entres en pánico, no pánico, nopánico, nopániconopánico, nopániconopániconopánico… _Kakashi sostiene el cabello de Iruka lejos de su boca y lo mantiene inclinado hacia sí, con el rostro mirando el borde. El riachuelo de bilis finalmente se detiene, pero el moreno continúa con arcadas lastimeras… _nopániconopániconopánico_… El jounin gira rápidamente sobre su lado de la cama, se incorpora y recoge sus aún sudados pantalones y máscara del piso… La oscura ropa sube por sus piernas de un solo tirón y se detiene en su cintura en menos de un parpadeo, máscara sobre el rostro. Luego, cruza hacia el otro lado, evitando con cuidado la piscina de caos carmesí... _noentresenpániconopánico_...Evita otro ataque de vómitos, sus manos acunando el rostro afiebrado. "Está bien, Iruka. Todo estará bien."

" Ka-ka- uhgn- Yo- Yo lo s-iento." Los ojos de Iruka logran enfocar un poco mejor, su mirada guiada hacia el Sharingan. Lágrimas resbalan sobre su nariz, humedeciendo la cicatriz antes de recorrer una pálida mejilla y empapar las sábanas. "Quería-quería d-ecirte que-"… Un nuevo espasmo interrumpe sus palabras.

"No hables, 'Ruka. Sólo respira, respira". Kakashi puede oír su voz, calmada y serena, nada que ver con como se siente por dentro. Espera hasta que el moreno finalize, limpiando su boca con una funda de almohada y envuelve las mantas fuertemente alrededor del tembloroso cuerpo. "Sólo aguanta, Iruka. Te estoy llevando al hospital. Aguanta". El jounin levanta a Iruka de la cama, afirmándolo con fuerza sobre su pecho, y hace los sellos para la teletransportación.

"Aguanta".

Aparecen en el hospital envueltos en un remolino de humo y miradas confundidas los golpean en medio de la sala de emergencias. Kakashi no se detiene una vez que él e Iruka se han materializado. Se abre camino a través del grupo de enfermeras que estaban cotilleando en la mesa de recepción y atraviesa el corredor, gritando mientras corre. "¡Traigan a la Hokage¡AHORA!".

"¡Estoy aquí, chico!" Tsunade aparece desde una de las habitaciones, sorpresivamente, frente al jounin. Sólo sus hábiles reflejos evitan que el peliplateado pierda el balance y caiga de cara al suelo. La expresión irritada en el rostro de la Quinta rápidamente desaparece cuando nota lo que Kakashi lleva en brazos. Entonces, lleva al shinobi hacia el cuarto que acaba de desocupar. Sus diestras manos se deshacen de las cartas y restos del juego que yacen sobre la mesa de análisis y hecha a los doctores (hasta hace un rato, sus compañeros de póquer) a un lado. "Ponlo aquí".

Kakashi acuesta a Iruka delicadamente sobre la mesa, con cuidado de mantener la manta alrededor de su cuerpo. Sabe que el delfín está medio conciente. Es una tarea difícil, de todos modos. Iruka ha progresado de ligeros temblores a terriblemente fuertes ataques, su cuerpo se sacude sobre la poco acolchada camilla. Kakashi lo sostiene abajo, a la fuerza, odiando cada segundo en el que tiene que maltratar al chuunin. "Haz algo, Tsunade".

"¿Que sucedió?" La Quinta decide ignorarlo y hace sus propios requerimientos. Se mueve alrededor del agarre de Kakashi, colocando una protección de plástico en la boca del moreno para evitar que se trague la lengua. Otras enfermeras y doctores los rodean, trayendo diversos equipos y anotando las estadísticas.

"No mostraba signos de ninguna enfermedad cuando nos dormimos. Cerca de tres horas después, estaba temblando, su vómito tenía sangre- "… _noentresenpániconopániconopánico…_

"¿Estaba expulsando sangre¿Estaba conciente?"

"Sí." Kakashi mantiene sus ojos sobre Tsunade, su voz profesionalmente distante, como corresponde al trato de respeto… _noentresenpániconopániconopánico… _"Tenía problemas focalizando, las palabras eran forzadas pero estaba hablando hasta que nos teletransportamos aquí".

Tsunade levanta los cobertores del moreno, exponiendo piel ahora pálida. "¿Te dijo algo?"

"Ah, no." El jounin vacila, recordando las palabras del delfín. "Estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría pero parecía desconocer la causa".

"Demonios."

"¿Qué?"

La Hokage aparta la mano derecha del ninja copia de la parte superior del brazo de Iruka, el que estaba vendado en su totalidad, ahora está embadurnado de un carmesí viscoso y pus. "Veneno. Fue envenenado. Maldita Roca". Le indica a una enfermera, la jefa del grupo. "Necesito tres #84 y dos sedantes. ¡Los más fuertes!"

"Pero- pero era un grado bajo de neurotoxina." Kakashi tartamudea, su conducta fría y calmada cada vez más lejana. "Él mismo se suministró el antídoto y una enfermera le dio otra dosis cuando regresó".

Tsunade empieza a retirar las gasas. Lanza las tiras al piso y tomas tres jeringas de una bandeja que le alcanza una de las enfermeras. Kakashi sintió su estómago retorcerse al ver la herida descubierta, la delgada línea de la lesión se había profundizado, cortando la piel hasta socavarla. Sangre, pus y algo que no es natural fluyendo de la herida. "Sostenlo". La orden es dada para el jounin quien pone más de su peso sobre el cuerpo tembloroso del paciente, otros dos robustos trabajadores del hospital hacen lo mismo sobre las piernas de Iruka. Tsunade hunde la aguja directamente en la llaga. Tan pronto como el denso fluido es drenado en el cuerpo del shinobi, Tsunade salta, rasgando las mantas, e introduce la segunda jeringa en el muslo del chuunin, la tercera en su cuello.

Iruka reacciona instantáneamente, su cuerpo se tensa arqueándose casi completamente. Kakashi se encuentra a sí mismo mirando fijamente, perdiéndose dentro de unos muy abiertos ojos marrones, asustados e indefensos. La mirada se torna en blanco nuevamente, y el moreno se desploma sobre la mesa.

"Puedes soltarlo ya, Kakashi-kun".

Kakashi se mantiene inquieto, lentamente soltando su feroz agarre, pero sin remover sus manos del inconciente sensei. Mantiene sus ojos centrados en Iruka.

"Límpienlo y llévenlo al cuarto # 2, en la sala de cuidados especiales. Denle el trato usual con una dosis extra de sedantes. Mantengan al menos dos jeringas a mano, cerca de él en caso que los necesite." La mujer de pechos grandes removió el seguro que protegía la boca de Iruka y se dirigió a la puerta, dando órdenes y casi arrastrándose a través de montones de papeles. "Estaré allí en unos minutos para iniciar su tratamiento".

Tsunade, antes de salir, se volteó hacia el solitario shinobi, parado inmóvil a un lado de la cama. "Hey, chico, ven aquí". Al recibir en respuesta una mirada de desagrado y un gesto de la mano, se acerca al peliplateado, tomándolo de la oreja y arrastrándolo pesadamente fuera de la habitación. "Estás estorbando y si no cooperas no te será permitido quedarte con él mientras esté aquí".

_Me gustaría verte tratar de mantenerme fuera de aquí._ Kakashi mira a su Hokage, pero la sigue a través del vestíbulo. Quiere respuestas y sabe que Tsunade es la única persona capaz de dárselas. "¿Va a estar bien?"

Tsunade se apoya en una oscura y gris pared, cruzando sus brazos sobre su amplio pecho. "Sí, Lo trajiste a tiempo. Gracias a los dioses". La Quinta deposita sus ojos en la apariencia del shinobi, una mirada penetrante. Kakashi sabe que ella está analizando su estado de media desnudez, añadiéndolo a la imagen de un Iruka envuelto en sábanas. Espera que haga un comentario, pero la mujer parece haber desechado sus anteriores pensamientos. "Otra hora más y no hubiera habido forma de neutralizar el veneno".

"¿Qué demonios pasó, Tsunade?" Kakashi se acerca a ella, con una postura beligerante. "Recibió dos – cuéntalas – dos dosis del antídoto casi inmediatamente después de haber sido infectado con la neurotoxina. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir esto?".

"El veneno que Iruka-kun y el personal del hospital trataron ayer tenía un bajo grado de toxina, como tú dijiste. Tenía inmediatos, pero no mortales, efectos. Y nadie tenía razón alguna para pensar de otra manera. El problema es que el veneno original fue mezclado con algunos ingredientes extra. Estos químicos reaccionaron con el primer antídoto y crearon un completamente nuevo veneno dentro de su cuerpo", dice mientras deja que su cabeza golpee contra el muro. "Darle una doble dosis empeoró todo".

Kakashi titubea ligeramente, y luego se desploma. Su cuerpo cae, ya libre de la ola de adrenalina que lo había mantenido en pie. Pasa una mano temblorosa sobre su cabello desaliñado. "Oh… maldición".

"Es un truco viejo, no muy popular en nuestros días ya que requiere de conocimientos extra. Por eso nadie pensó en revisarlo. Pero algunos de los ninja más ancianos de la aldea de Roca aún lo practican". La Quinta tirita inconcientemente, sus manos frotando sus brazos descubiertos. "Es una muy lenta y penosa forma de morir".

_Casi lo dejo solo esta noche. Casi lo dejo morir completamente solo en su cama. _Kakashi tiembla más, la realización lo golpea de lleno. El enojo que siente es inmediatamente proyectado hacia la persona más cercana. "¿Por qué demonios lo enviaste a una misión en Roca de todos los lugares posibles?"

Tsunade arquea una ceja, sus labios delgados toman la forma de una estrecha línea. "Él es un ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, un experimentado chuunin quien se ha probado a sí mismo, especialmente hoy y-"

"Enviaste a un profesor de escuela en una misión de recuperación".

"Era una misión clase-C para gen-"

"¡Todas las misiones de recuperación se supone que deben ser clase-B o más y tú sabes eso!" Kakashi estaba gritando y ni siquiera le importaba estar parado en medio del corredor principal del hospital. Podía haber estado en la unidad de cuidados intensivos neonatal y no hubiera frenado su volumen, o su furia. "¡No es que él simplemente hubiera podido dar un paseo en la aldea, empaquetar de la manera más tranquila dos docenas de potencialmente malditos rollos y despedirse de los guardias mientras sale de-!"

"¡Y es por eso que lo envié a él!" Tsunade le contesta, ahora también gritando. Se aparta del muro y avanza hasta quedar frente a frente con el airado jounin, manteniendo el contacto visual entre ambos. "¡Iruka-kun era la persona más indicada para la misión y, por si fuera poco, hizo un buen trabajo, maldición¡Tenemos jounins en esta villa que sólo nos hubieran traído un manojo de pergaminos inútiles porque ellos NUNCA se hubieran tomado un momento para PENSAR el porqué había un set extra de rollos¡Y ellos probablemente ni siquiera habrían notado del todo que estaban envenenados, puesto que los síntomas iniciales son casi imperceptibles!"

"¡¡CASI MUERE!!" Súbitamente, el cuerpo de Kakashi tiembla sin control. Su estómago se retuerce hasta que su contenido encuentra su camino hacia arriba. Posa rápidamente una mano sobre su máscara.

Tsunade claramente ha visto como los ojos del ninja copia se agrandaban, y sus instintos de médico toman control de ella mientras lo lleva a prisa hacia el servicio de hombres e inclina su cara sobre el retrete. "Maldición, chico".

Tirando la oscura tela fuera de su boca, Kakashi expulsa violentamente sus comidas del día anterior en el recipiente de porcelana. Cada sacudida es violenta y viene acompañada de fuertes sollozos. Tiene sólo la conciencia suficiente para percartarse que la mujer está sosteniendo sus cabellos plateados fuera de su rostro; así como él lo hizo por Iruka. El pensamiento ocasiona que el ojo de Obito se inunde en lágrimas.

"¿Has estado tomando leche?" La increíble voz de Tsunade es oída incluso por encima del ruido de las arcadas.

Kakashi debe escupir varias veces, sintiendo el sabor de comida aún no digerida en su boca. Mirando en el retrete, el jounin entiende el porqué de la pregunta de la Hokage. El recipiente está casi repleto de un fluido blanquecino además de restos de comida dispersos. Lo que se pregunta es como ella espera que le responda cuando apenas es capaz de respirar, pero de igual forma trata de hacerlo, soltando las palabras entre grandes tragos de aire. "'Ruka… hizo una especie de… sopa… para cenar…tenía… leche". Otra oleada de vómito corta sus palabras, aunque trata de controlarse a sí mismo. Realmente odia estar enfermo.

"¡Pero eres intolerante a la lactosa¡Me sorprende que no hayas terminado aquí antes que Iruka!" Sus dedos continúan peinando los largos mechones grises. "¿Por qué demonios lo comist- ah… no importa".

El jounin termina de expulsar los últimos restos de la cena e intenta limpiarse con el revés de su mano, pasándola a lo largo de su boca. Un manojo de papel toalla es lanzado hacia su rostro. "Gracias", murmura aceptando las toallas húmedas con un meneo de cabeza. Mantiene su rostro alejado de su líder, avergonzado por las lágrimas y los temblores que aún recorren su cuerpo. _¡¿Qué demonios anda mal conmigo?! _La mano que se había mantenido frotando su espalda, calmándolo mientras dibujaba suaves círculos, finalmente se aparta.

"Vamos, chico. Límpiate."

Kakashi se endereza y lentamente retrocede. Encuentra su camino hacia la hilera de fregaderos y se inclina pesadamente sobre el borde de uno de ellos. Gira el grifo de agua fría hasta su máxima capacidad y empieza a lavarse. El jounin atrapa una mirada de la rubia a través del espejo, parada detrás de él apoyada en la puerta de una de las casetas. El reflejo de sus ojos enfocado en él.

Trenzas rubias oscilan de un lado para otro. Tsunade juega con ellas, relajando su pose. "¿Estaban saliendo a hurtadillas cuando todo esto pasó o Iruka terminó en tu departamento anoche?"

"¿Qué?" _Aquí viene. _Iruka y él no escondían el hecho que estaban saliendo juntos pero tampoco necesitaban anunciarlo. En un ambiente en donde tus seres queridos podrían ser asesinados simplemente por estar relacionados contigo, uno suele mantener la mayor parte de sus relaciones en privado. _Voy a obtener el típico discurso sobre las relaciones al interior de la oficina. Perra. _

"Usualmente no te quedas la noche entera". La mirada penetrante de Tsunade había retornado. "Cuando duermes en casa de Iruka, casi nunca te quedas hasta la mañana".

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Kakashi estaba realmente confundido por la ausencia del sermón pero ese sentimiento se convirtió rápidamente en molestia ante la afirmación de la mujer.

"Yo soy la Hokage". Sonríe perversamente mientras coloca una uña perfectamente decorada sobre la parte superior de su brazo. "Y bueno¿dónde practicaron el limbo horizontal anoche?"

Bebiendo agua directamente de la llave, el jounin se toma un momento para quitar el horrible sabor ácido de su boca. Después de escupir, le responde bruscamente. "En su casa".

"¿Y te fuiste?"

"No."

El interés de la Quinta parece incrementarse, pero antes de que pudiera investigar algo más su atención se dirige a la puerta del cuarto de servicios, donde un médico ha asomado su cabeza. "Hokage-sama, estamos llevando a Iruka-san al cuarto # 2, ahora". Con eso, desaparece tan rápidamente como había aparecido.

Atrapando el brazo del jounin cuando éste intentaba escapar, para ver al moreno, Tsunade lo coge firmemente. "Primero, quiero que consigas una camisa y unos zapatos, al menos, o cogerás un resfriado aquí. Y encuentra algo para cubrir tu ojo. Lo último que necesito ahora es lidiar con un poseedor de Sharingan con el chakra completamente agotado. Cuando estés vestido, podrás acercarte".

Kakashi pensó replicarle, pero considerando la presión sobre su brazo, cercana a una llave rompe huesos, y los inicios de un estresante dolor de cabeza por su abusado Sharingan, decidió que probablemente debería conseguir una bata o algo. Asintió y la mujer finalmente lo soltó. Cuando dio el primer paso hacia la puerta, decidido a robarse algunas cositas del closet más cercano, la Quinta le lanzó un comentario de despedida.

"Tú sabes, cuando Iruka se queda en tu departamento, él siempre está allí cuando despiertas. Deberías pensar en ello". La rubia salió, pero no sin mirar atrás hacia la habitación. "Y no importa lo que decidas sobre esto, realmente necesitas decirle sobre el asunto de la leche. Órdenes de tu médico".

----------------------------------

Kakashi pensó sobre las palabras de la Hokage; Iruka quedándose por la noche, no el asunto de la leche.

Pensó en ello mientras Tsunade canalizaba su chakra en el débil cuerpo de Iruka, su energía vital reparando el daño causado por el veneno.

Pensó en ello mientras una enfermera limpiaba y curaba la herida, los jutsus medicinales cicatrizando la piel desgarrada.

Pensó en ello cuando Sakura le trajo una camisa nueva y un hitai-ate. La suave conversación de la chica, en realidad su suave monólogo, llenó la habitación por un corto tiempo.

Pensó sobre ello mientras se mantuvo sentado en silencio por las siguientes quince horas, velando por el único paciente del cuarto.

Kakashi se reclinó sobre la incómoda silla del hospital y descansó sus maltratados huesos sobre el amplio alféizar de la ventana. El techo era tan poco interesante como el del apartamento de Iruka y se encontraba completamente agotado de mirarlo. Pensó que los rectángulos de 2'x2' lo distraerían del tormentoso comentario de Tsunade, pero la decoloración producida por la humedad parecía, de alguna manera, transformarse en pechos enormes y rostro pícaro que le hablaban. "_Tú sabes, cuando Iruka se queda en tu apartamento.." Maldición, perra. Necesita mantener su nariz fuera de los asuntos de otros._

La Hokage había prometido que el moreno se recuperaría completamente, aunque Iruka estaría adolorido y débil por unos días, los efectos de los antídotos y los sedantes. De todas maneras, la mujer le había asegurado a Kakashi que el sensei simplemente necesitaba dormir por los analgésicos y luego, se le permitiría ir a casa. Se estaba haciendo tarde y ya mucha gente le había pedido al jounin que regrese a su departamento, tome una ducha y duerma un poco. Silenciosamente, el ninja copia se negaba. Incluso Tsunade había tratado de tentarlo con un plato de salmón a la parrilla con arroz.

(_¿Cómo demonios sabe ella cual es mi plato favorito?), _su temprana arrogancia reemplazada por sutil simpatía. Kakashi sacudió su cabeza y acomodó su prestado hitai-ate más hacia arriba, cubriendo mejor su ojo izquierdo, sacudiendo así su cabellera agitada, incluso más que como la había tenido en la frenética mañana.

Había oscuridad en la habitación. Siendo las 9.30, el sol ya se había retirado hace mucho tiempo, y las estrellas perforaban el terciopelo del cielo, enmarcando una hermosa luna llena. Kakashi se había dedicado a observar la pálida esfera una vez que su actividad con el tejado había perdido el encanto. _Iruka está siempre allí cuando despierto, sea que estemos en su departamento o en el mío. Siempre. ¿Cuántas veces me he quedado en su cama hasta el amanecer? Tres, tal vez cuatro veces desde que empezamos a dormir juntos. Para nada por más de medio año. _El jounin inclina su cabeza de nuevo hacia la cama del hospital, sus pensamientos perdiéndose radicalmente atrás en el tiempo, su mente ubicándose en sucesos pasados, en los inicios de su relación con 'Ruka.

Antes de los exámenes chuunin Kakashi sólo conocía a Iruka por su reputación como el amado sensei de la academia ninja que todos conocían y respetaban, como el alguna vez travieso número uno de Konoha, como uno de los numerosos huérfanos después del ataque del Kyuubi. Oh, el siempre había considerado al moreno atractivo, sentado detrás de la mesa de recepción en la sala de misiones y mirando en desaprobación los apenas legibles reportes de Kakashi. Iruka era el único ninja en Konoha que no temblaba de miedo bajo la fría indiferencia del ninja copia. Eso había despertado la curiosidad de Kakashi. Una vez que Naruto se había convertido en parte de su equipo, el jounin descubrió otra faceta del delfín: su casi amor de padre por el chico rubio. Eso también había incrementado su interés. Pero fue sólo hasta después que Iruka tuvo un agrio desacuerdo con él frente a shinobis de alto rango y al propio Tercero que Kakashi decidió que debía saber más sobre el fiero moreno. Específicamente, saber si estaba o no inclinado a cierto tipo de diversión apta sólo para algunos adultos. Había pasado mucho tiempo, casi una eternidad, desde que el peliplateado se había entregado a un casual retozo, y él pensaba que Iruka podría satisfacer sus ansias.

Desgraciadamente su primer encuentro no ocurrió bajo circunstancias favorables.

Los trágicos eventos que circundaron las estancias finales de los exámenes chuunin habían dejado a Iruka más que angustiado, negándose a separarse del lado de Naruto por las primeras dos semanas que el chico estuvo internado en el hospital. Kakashi finalmente logró convencerlo (léase: sorprenderlo y teletransportarlo) para que regresara a casa a bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y dormir un poco. Excepto que el chuunin aparentemente había alcanzado su punto de quiebre y también había sentido los nervios crispados del ninja copia. Iruka arrastró a Kakashi bajo el agua caliente y a su cama, cada beso y roce cargado de dolor mientras el jounin tomaba el cuerpo del más joven. Había sido algo duro y rápido con no pocas lágrimas después, antes de que cayeran en un exhausto sueño.

Kakashi se fue algunas horas después, dejando a Iruka terminar su muy necesitada siesta.

Ninguno discutió que había pasado ese día. No es raro para las personas desahogarse con conductas sexuales cuando están bajo situaciones de estrés, especialmente entre los shinobi; una misión sexual era simplemente otra necesidad a ser satisfecha, como agua o comida. Kakashi e Iruka dejaron el episodio en su pasado, ambos asumiendo la responsabilidad de la debilidad en sus respectivas partes, y continuaron lidiando con la partida de Sasuke y la reconstrucción de su villa.

Dos meses después, Kakashi se cruzó con el chuunin mientras el moreno salía de la Torre del Hokage. Iruka se estaba retirando de la oficina de misiones tarde y Kakashi acababa de retornar de una pésima, realmente mala misión clase-A. Exclamaciones se tornaron en súplicas las cuales luego se transformaron en demandas muy al estilo del sensei. El jounin, nuevamente, terminó en la ducha de Iruka y luego en su cama. El encuentro había sido menos frenético, pero no por ello menos emocionalmente cargado.

Kakashi se fue en menos de una hora.

_El primer año fue casi nada más que una forma de aliviar el estrés y sexo confortante. Mucho estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros. La academia prácticamente convertida en un orfanato de la noche a la mañana, con 'Ruka haciéndose cargo de los más pequeño, y tenía tantas misiones que difícilmente encontraba tiempo para respirar; pero siempre terminábamos en un futon u otro al menos dos o tres veces por mes. _Kakashi reflexiona mientras observa al moreno dormir en completa calma. Su mente revolotea entre varias memorias en las que está con Iruka, sonriendo en algunas, estremeciéndose en otras. El jounin nota que un patrón había surgido ese primer año, uno de sexo y un poquito más entre ellos. No socializaban, sus conversaciones estaban generalmente limitadas a "dónde" y "cuándo", pocas veces compartían algo más que saliva y semen.

_Y luego…_

Kakashi no estaba seguro de cómo o cuándo comenzó. Tal vez con Iruka deteniéndose a visitarlo para compartir una carta que había recibido de Naruto. O tal vez cuando Kakashi empezó a invitar al chuunin a tomar té cada vez cuando por casualidad pasaba por la academia justo durante el descanso. Cualquiera que haya sido el génesis, los dos hombres empezaron a verse también fuera de la habitación. Eventualmente el té se convirtió en ramen, el ramen en sushi, el sushi en bentos hechos en casa (contribución de Iruka), bentos se convirtieron en cenas enteras (trabajo de Kakashi). _De alguna manera empezamos a salir sin siquiera saberlo. _

Iruka se mueve sobre la cama del hospital. Una mano alcanza y se posa sobre la piel dorada, pálida bajo la luz de la luna. Kakashi lo mira por otro momento antes de ponerse en pie. La silla es trasladada y colocada junto a la cama, las patas de metal hacen un escasamente perceptible ruido al chocar con el piso. El jounin reclama su sitio. Kakashi remueve cansinamente su hitai-ate, colocándolo en la mesita de apoyo. No quiere que su vista tenga algún obstáculo. Una respiración o dos pasan, gris y rojo siguen la línea que dibuja el cuerpo del delfín bajo las delgadas sábanas, observando al pecho del otro hombre levantarse y caer suavemente en un ritmo constante. El peliplateado extiende su mano y la desliza bajo las frías mantas hasta que sus dedos envuelven los de Iruka.

_El problema es que yo lo sabía, sólo que no quería admitirlo. Si negaba cualquier fuerte lazo de cariño entre nosotros, entonces podría mantener el engaño de nuestra relación simplemente de sexo, de ser sólo amigos. Porque alguien así no podría ser usado en contra mía, no sería dañado para llegar a mí, no moriría por mi causa. No rompería mi maldito corazó- _Kakashi se percata de que su agarre se ha intensificado, y su respiración está detenida en su pecho. Concientemente ordena a sus músculos relajarse. Acomoda la mano del paciente sobre la suya y permite a su otra mano recorrer suavemente el rostro y la cicatriz del moreno. _Pretendí por casi un año, Iruka. Pretendí que tú eras sólo un conveniente cuerpo, un amigo con beneficios y nada más. Porque- porque…_

_Soy un idiota._

La piel debajo de sus dedos está ligeramente fría y el jounin puede ver la carne de gallina aparecer sobre la piel del moreno. Nunca entenderá por qué los hospitales son siempre tan fríos. Kakashi desdobla la frazada extra que se encuentra al pie de la cama, cubriendo el cuerpo de su chuunin hasta la barbilla.

_Y estoy enamorado de ti, Iruka. _

Kakashi escucha las suaves exhalaciones de su persona amada. Más memorias llegaron a su mente, otras noches en las que se mantuvo despierto sólo para poder observar a su compañero, compartiendo comidas, conversaciones sobre el té. Una en particular se repetía: una noche, muchos meses atrás, Iruka estaba en la barra de la cocina preparando los vegetales para la cena, cantando casi silenciosamente. Kakashi, sentado frente a una pequeña mesa, arreglaba su kunai. Una escena de doméstica tranquilidad. El jounin le preguntó por el tono. Entonces, el joven sensei volteó a verlo, una hermosa sonrisa brillando en su rostro bronceado. "_Es sólo una linda canción"._

Cabellos plateados caen hacia atrás mientras Kakashi los acomoda, sus dedos tiran de su máscara hasta dejarla colgando alrededor de su cuello, su mirada se concentra al tiempo que recuerda las palabras favoritas de Iruka. "No sé… como decir… como me siento…" Sin hacer una decisión conciente, Kakashi se descubre a sí mismo apartando los cobertores y deslizándose cuidadosamente bajo ellos para acomodarse junto al moreno. Se recuesta a su lado, brazos atrapados entre sus cuerpos, su nariz casi presionando una mejilla dorada. Con voz más suave ahora, continúa su pequeña serenata. "Esas tres palabras… que he dicho tanto… no son suficientes…" El ojo de Obito empieza a llorar, rápidamente seguido por el suyo, pero él los cierra tratando de alejar las lágrimas. Increíbles y profundas emociones lo abruman, lo inundan de una forma que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Eso basta para borrar de sus recuerdos el resto de la canción, borrar cualquier pensamiento coherente, cualquier cosa que no estuviese directamente conectada con la presencia del que duerme a su lado. Incluso su respiración parece haberse detenido en su garganta.

"Si… yo… me recuesto aquí…"

Los ojos de Kakashi súbitamente se abren, dudando lo que oyó. Aproximando su rostro a tan sólo unas pocas pulgadas para observar mejor, el jounin cree que ha imaginado el resto de la letra de la canción; Iruka está aún perfectamente recostado, ojos cerrados, labios abiertos ligeram-

"Si sólo… me recuesto aquí…" Iruka canta nuevamente con voz áspera, las palabras apenas superan el tono de un susurro y se detiene entre cada pesada toma de precioso aire. Sus ojos chocolate se agitan lentamente hasta que se abren.

El ninja copia se queda por unos instantes sin palabras, congelado, la pura felicidad y el alivio que siente al ver el reflejo de la luna en los iris marrones ahogan su anterior desesperación. Luego, recuerda que no está soñando y se permite acariciar el rostro adorado. "¿Iruka…?"

La esquinas de la boca del moreno sensei se levantan ligeramente, esbozando una sonrisa, antes de volver a cantar. "¿Te recostarías conmigo… simplemente olvidando el resto del mundo?"

Pequeñas gotas saladas corren libremente sobre el rostro de Kakashi, humedeciendo sus orejas y la almohada bajo su cabeza. "¿Necesitas algo? ¿Sientes algún dolor?"

Una pequeña sacudida de cabeza en respuesta. "Todo lo… que soy… Todo lo que siempre fui…"

_¡Díselo AHORA¡ ¡Díselo antes de que algo terrible le suceda y no logre superarlo!¡Díselo antes de que termines tirado en una zanja en Niebla! ¡¡¡DILE!!! _Kakashi toma una profunda bocanada de aire. "Iruka, y-"

Iruka se voltea hacia el peliplateado, provocando que queden nariz con nariz. Ojos medio abiertos brillan en la tenue luz. "Pensé que querías cantar". Sus labios se curvan nuevamente en una hermosa sonrisa, luego continua con su canción. "Esta aquí en tus perfectos ojos… Ellos son todo lo que puedo ver…"

_Supongo que es un tema para después. Puedo esperar, siempre que después incluya despertar con él en mis brazos. _Kakashi suspira, contentándose con dejar el momento como está. Sin embargo, tiene la necesidad de continuar con la siguiente línea. "N- no sé dónde… tampoco cómo…" Se acerca más a su persona más preciada, aún cuidadoso de su recientemente curado cuerpo, y susurra más que dice las palabras sobre la piel oscura. "… Sólo sé que estas cosas jamás cambiarán para nosotros, para nada…"

Ojos oscuros se cierran lentamente. "Si yo me recuesto aquí…"

Un disímil par se esconde bajo profusas pestañas. "Si sólo me recuesto aquí…"

"¿Te recostarías conmigo… y … simplemente te olvidarías del mundo?" Finaliza Iruka. Su respiración se siente cálida sobre la mejilla de Kakashi, suave como una caricia. "Estás cansado, 'Kashi. Duérmete."

_Risible. _"Normalmente no recibo consejos sobre mi salud de personas en su lecho de enfermos". El jounin ríe medio dormido. Siente más que oye la ráfaga de aire que proviene de la risa del más joven; la sensación produce un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo. Acurrucándose aún más cerca, entierra su nariz en los cabellos de su chuunin, justo por encima de la oreja de Iruka. En su actual posición, Kakashi está listo para dormir por los próximos diez años, excepto porque de pronto recuerda, con ligera molestia, que se supone debe tratar cierto tema por órdenes de su jefa. "Ah… ¿Iruka?"

"¿Hmmm?"

"Yo… y-yo soy intolerante a la lactosa". Kakashi murmulla, casi esperando que el otro hombre no entienda y estuviera demasiado ido como para cuestionar más allá. De lo contrario, iba a recibir un severo regaño por la estupidez de ocultar esa particular pieza de información. Esperó por alguna reacción. No obtuvo ninguna.

"Lo sé". Iruka se mueve sólo lo suficiente para depositar un suave beso sobre la parte inferior del pálido mentón de su compañero. "He estado usando leche de soya por casi un año. Buenas noches, 'Kashi". Y con eso, el delfín vuelve a caer en un pacífico sueño.

Kakashi permanece acostado en la cama del hospital, abrazado a la persona que más ama, riendo silenciosamente ante las pequeñas lecciones que da la vida. Se queda dormido con un más que evidente rastro de una sonrisa curvando las esquinas de su boca.

_owari_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Para los que se preguntaron ¿qué es eso que estaban cantando? Pues es la traducción al español de **Chasing Cars**, de **Snow Patrol**. Bella canción.

Aquí la letra original:

_**Chasing Cars**_

_(Snow Patrol)_

_We'll do it all  
every thing  
on our own  
we don't need  
anything  
or anyone _

_If I lay here,  
If I just lay here,  
would you lie with me,  
and just forget the world_

_I don't quite know  
how to say  
how I feel_

_Those three words  
I've said too much  
they're not enough_

_If I lay here,  
If I just lay here,  
would you lie with me,  
and just forget the world_

_Forget what we're told  
before we get too old  
show me a garden  
that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time chasing cars  
around our heads  
I need your grace  
to remind me  
to find my own_

_If I lay here,  
If I just lay here,  
would you lie with me,  
and just forget the world_

_Forget what we're told  
before we get too old  
show me a garden  
that's bursting into life_

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
It's here in your perfect eyes  
they're all I can see  
I don't know where  
confused about how as well  
just know that these things  
will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here,  
If I just lay here,  
would you lie with me,  
and just forget the world_


End file.
